1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baggage bin and an associated door intended in particular for an aircraft.
2. Discussion of the Background
The field of this invention is the transport of passengers in an aircraft. During a trip, the travelers' baggage is arranged in the holds of the aircraft while lighter baggage may accompany the travelers in the cabin of the aircraft. In this cabin, storage spaces are provided for the latter baggage, also referred to as carry-on baggage. More often than not, these storage spaces are arranged in the top portion of the cabin of the aircraft, beneath the ceiling of this cabin and above the seats intended for accommodating the passengers.
Two major types of storage spaces for baggage exist in aircraft. On the one hand fixed baggage bins, and on the other hand pivoting baggage compartments, are known. There is referred to here as baggage bin a storage space having a section that is fixed in relation to the cabin of the aircraft, as well as a door, generally pivoting, allowing the opening and closing of access to the baggage section. As for a baggage compartment, it also has a section provided with an access making it possible to put in and take out baggage. Here this section is a section that can be moved between a first extended position in which access to the section is open and a position retracted inside the ceiling of the cabin of the aircraft and in which access to the section is closed.
In these two types of storage spaces, considerable constraints exist as regards esthetics. As a matter of fact, on the one hand a section is fixed and imposes its form on the interior of the cabin of the aircraft. On the other hand, the form of the ceiling is imposed in order to be able to act as a shutter for the movable sections when the latter are to be closed.